


鹤顶红*

by QxH



Category: strangers from hell, 타인은 지옥이다 | Strangers From Hell (TV)
Genre: M/M, 祖宗cp
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 08:04:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21012494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QxH/pseuds/QxH
Summary: *摘自托马斯·曼《威尼斯之死》, 这里就当作是钟宇写出来的内容。*鹤顶红 来自专辑《柔弱的角》  作词 : 林夕, 有兴趣可以配合文章享用, 个人觉得很适合这对cp





	鹤顶红*

那个男人走后, 苏警官来到他床前, 递给他丢失了许久的《变形记》。伸手的瞬间手链上的牙齿与金属碰撞, 钟宇看见警官没有来得及掩饰的惊疑眼神。他淡然地收回薄薄的小说, 微笑着与警官说再见。  
受伤的手腕上胶布也无法阻止金属链条传来的灼热, 他不安地拉扯着链条。窗外孩子们玩闹的笑声远远地传来, 他试图去捕捉一些具体的信息。“亲爱的, 不要忘记我们的约定。”

约定了什么? 和谁的约定?  
尹钟宇望着对面白茫茫一片的墙壁, 感到窒息。  
他感觉大脑有一阵一阵的刺痛, 医生嘱咐他要多休息不要胡思乱想。  
他打算打开电脑重写作曲家的犯罪小说再躺一会。  
光标停在对作曲家即将要描述他第一次演出前犯罪那里, 他试着找回自己的便签本, 发现了一句话:“作曲家的双手仿佛感觉到万千的火焰在灼烧。”  
一些画面跃然纸上, 他扔掉便签本, 在键盘上敲打了起来。

作曲家尾随一个长相干净的年轻人进了烧酒屋。这里并没有属于年轻人的聚会, 但是他还是走进那团吵闹的灯光里。透过烧酒屋的玻璃门, 他看到年轻人走进一群喝得七扭八歪的白领中, 拎起其中一个沉重的身体开始殴打那个人的面部, 作曲家感受到了疼痛的痉挛, 并仿佛听到了哀嚎的乐曲。  
这深深地取悦了他。他当下决定了这次演出的祭品。  
他在烧酒屋一片喧哗静止后替嘴唇破损的青年解了围, 并邀请他到自己的公寓里留宿一晚。  
年轻人站在黑暗的城市里, 渺小的背影被灯光吞噬, 他无处可去, 便随他回家了。  
“哥, 你居然是作曲家吗? 好厉害……” 青年望着一墙壁的黑胶唱片好奇道。  
“是的, 我明天在市民音乐中心有演出。”作曲家轻轻地在青年视角盲区将一些粉末抖进青年的茶杯里。  
接下来的事情快得像一部短片, 他没有掌握好第一次放迷药的剂量, 年轻人仍然清醒, 只是动作不那么利索。他们扭打在一起, 最终作曲家抄起写字台上的一把金属的拆信刀插入了青年的喉咙。血红色温柔的液体四处飞溅, 有些射在他脸上甚至被他吞进嘴巴里, 不可思议地甘甜。 

“他就这样沿着他注定要走的路走下去，有点懒散，东一步西一步，吹着口哨，歪着头注视着未来的世界。如果说他走错了路，那是因为对于某些人来说，根本就不存在一条正确的道路。如果有人问他到底打算在这个世界上做个什么样的人，他会给出各种各样的答案，因为他习惯于说（甚至他已经写下来了），他有这种能力，可以走上千百条不同的生活道路，而同时他自己也知道，对他来说，绝对没有这种可能……”* 

男人鲜红又线条锋利的双唇缓慢地朗读出他写出来的小说片段, 那双眼睛随着头颅的移动转而注视着他。“亲爱的不愧是我选中的作品, 跟我一样是要成为艺术家的人。”  
尹钟宇抿紧双唇, 眼睛遥望医院小山坡下的风车。前天申在浩的父母不知道怎么的知道了尹钟宇所住的医院, 学长的母亲在病房大闹了一番。误以为尹钟宇杀害学长的母亲暴起将他推倒在地, 脚腕又崴了, 只能坐轮椅等护士有空将他推出来放风, 没想到遇到让他住院的罪盔祸首。  
“你来干什么?” 他听见自己干涩的声带在空气中震动。  
瘦削的下巴被粗又长的的手指捏起, 尹钟宇不得不抬头望进那双漆黑的眼睛里。  
“只是…….来看你罢了。”低沉的嗓音中间冒出几声欲望的吞咽声。  
啪! 尹钟宇打开男人的手指, 定定地看着他:“为什么要告诉代表母亲我在这里?”  
一个熟悉的笑容浮现在男人的脸上, 他歪歪头说:“当然是为了欣赏亲爱的令人怜爱的模样。”  
尹钟宇连送白眼给男人的欲望都没有, 他扭头想双手调转轮椅离开小山坡顶。轮椅不出意外被男人擒住了。  
“亲爱的你想去哪?”  
“我累了我要休息。”  
“那我送亲爱的回病房吧?”  
尹钟宇已经懒得去问他你就不怕病房门口的刑警认出自己吗, 男人想要做他想做的事, 他总是有办法。

但是更意外的情况出现了, 他没有被推进自己的病房, 而是被推到某个豪华的vip单人间。尹钟宇警惕了起来:“你要做什么?!” 首尔通缉犯徐文祖将房门落了锁, 他不知道什么时候戴上了乳胶手套, 尹钟宇猛然间觉得心脏被那双手隔空捏紧了, 喉咙深处干渴得要命。  
这个男人还是带着那该死的笑容反问他:“亲爱的觉得我想干什么呢?”说着捋了捋手腕上的手套褶子。  
尹钟宇下腹绷紧, 双膝打开, 声如细蚊:“过来……”  
男人无声地走到他面前, 尹钟宇见他一动不动, 抬头看他的表情。他知道他把自己的脖颈完全暴露在徐文祖的双手能接触到的范围, 对方见他抬头, 又笑了。  
这个笑容激怒了尹钟宇, 他猛的一把抓住对方的手肘将人拉下来, 嘴巴撞上暴露在外的苍白皮肤就咬了一口, 徐文祖粗喘了一声, 手将他脑袋从肩膀上拔下来, 将利齿以吻封缄。唇舌追逐的同时, 徐文祖的左手插进过于宽松的病号服里, 抚弄着钟宇右边的乳首, 右手插进裤子里揉着半勃起的性器。躺了一个多星期又缺乏运动的病体发出难耐的惊呼, 他的手过于冰凉, 以至于乳胶手套也是冷的, 让人联想起上次在诊所使用过的开口器。这个无意识的联想不知怎么让钟宇更加激动, 他双腿颤抖, 想要缠在徐医生的身上, 汲取那冰冷摩擦的快感, 脚腕却被触发疼痛, 眼泪无法控制地在眼眶里打转。徐文祖唇舌挑逗之余将他大腿根部一把抱起, 两人的身体紧紧相贴, 双方都感受到了对方激动的热源, 他因地制宜转身坐在轮椅上。  
坐在轮椅上的徐文祖仰视着跪坐在自己大腿上的尹钟宇, 他嘴唇红润, 双眼失焦地盯着自己。腹部的悸动更加频繁了, 手指难耐地穿过钟宇的会阴扣着他的后穴进行开拓。敏感的动物大腿紧绷, 夹紧了他的右手, 不让他的手指乱动, 身体却难耐地扭动一下着, 那件病号服有些扣子已经不知道怎么被解开了, 白皙的皮肤若隐若现。徐文祖将唇贴在青年光滑的胸乳上, 允吸, 放开, 允吸又放开。他的脸都能感觉到躯体下心脏和血脉的急速而有力地律动。勃起的性器蹭着他的手腕, 他索性将藏在内裤里的阴茎掏了出来拨弄, 被取悦的人过于忘我以至于口涎滴在他肩膀上。  
“我要......我要你......”淫乱的青年无意识地哀求着，“像上次一样......”  
徐文祖想延长亲爱的哀求自己的时间，他手指很快找准尹钟宇肠道的敏感点，在一点上打磨着。敏感的神经被魔鬼不停拨弄实在过于痛苦，钟宇断断续续地说：“操我……到高潮......啊呜......我不要这种的......”  
徐文祖轻笑着亲着他的下巴，拽下他的裤子，拖着他的臀部站起来，腰部中心的性器隔着裤子摩擦着尹钟宇的会阴。  
钟宇觉得他大概哪里坏掉了，心或者后穴形成了一个黑洞，只有徐文祖能够完全填满，让他痛以至于极乐，让他无所遁形。  
他被抱上病床，双腿间夹着徐文祖的腰和他难以忽视的性器，他抬起臀部想去吞噬些什么却被抬起双腿架在对方宽厚的肩膀上，他看见徐文祖灿烂的星眸凝视着他。  
刺穿身体的痛很快到来，尹钟宇双眼放佛看到温热的红色液体四处飞溅，身体不再冰冷而是又暖又热，他幼兽负伤般的呻吟取悦了徐文祖。他更硬了，在肠道里的部位打着转开拓着他的身体。恐惧和刺激不断交替，最终快感占了上风。他紧咬着身上男人的性器想要得到失控的白灼，湿漉漉的上半身更是像白蛇一样扭动，徐文祖停了一下动作，一口咬在尹钟宇脖子上。剧痛将钟宇钉牢在床。愉悦和疼痛的泪水不由自主的划过脸颊, 被人舔砥干净, 魔鬼的舌头顺势伸进他耳窝里兴风作浪。  
“亲爱的, 我插入的时候, 亲爱的穴口就发出这种声音欢迎我呢……”黏糊糊的水声在一室的寂静中被放大了, 钟宇抬起臀部, 凶器滑入了腔体更深的地方,徐文祖不禁笑出声:“亲爱的你真的很喜欢勾引我……”抽插迅速占领被插入的人的神智, 全身的肌肤都在呼应和呐喊, 温度高的仿佛血肉和骨头要一起融化, 汗液眼泪和前端的分泌物都不受钟宇自己的控制了。久而久之腹部的刺痛从微弱到明显, 徐文祖低头看了一眼被红色液体洇湿的伤口纱布, 轻吻追逐高潮中意乱情迷的人, 提醒他:“亲爱的这次身边并没有献祭的羔羊, 你要悠着点。”尹钟宇瞪了他一眼, 随即被整个人翻过身, 腰部被捞起, 双手被搭在床头再次被插入。性器刚好砥着他的敏感点一直深入, 湿润的深处发出淫靡的水声, 尹钟宇不自觉的全身舒展，性器被快感抽打，颤抖着射出浓稠的液体。徐文祖手指接住他的部分精液，吻着他背部手指就着精液拨弄着他前胸两颗坚硬的乳粒。“亲爱的没想到你的乳头也高潮了呢……”高潮中颤抖不停的甬道再一次被肉棒碾开，尹钟宇哭着喊着，他已经不知道自己是拒绝还是迎合，只是他的呼吸和心跳已经和操弄他的人完全同步。纯然忘我的交媾让尹钟宇在时间里迷失，他觉得全身肌肉叫嚣着停止再动一分一毫，下半身却想化成水，缠着身上的男人永不分离。徐文祖射在他体内，本着勉强的救死扶伤精神把他抱到病房浴室清理，结果红肿的穴口再一次诱惑了他。浴缸的水随着拍打的节奏漫出浴缸洒落浴室地板上，最后还是避免腹部伤口感染作罢。怀里的人又再次失去意识。

**Author's Note:**

> *摘自托马斯·曼《威尼斯之死》, 这里就当作是钟宇写出来的内容。  
*鹤顶红 来自专辑《柔弱的角》 作词 : 林夕, 有兴趣可以配合文章享用, 个人觉得很适合这对cp


End file.
